Brittney King Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Brittney King portrayed an Unnamed Woodbury Resident ---- How did you get the role? ''' Isubmitted through an extras casting company. It was listed under a different name, so I didn't actually know it was for The Walking Dead until I showed up. '''Can you confirm your character's fate? It is unknown, but I assume that I am dead. What episodes did you appear in? I was in several. I'm not sure exactly which ones though. Did your character have a name or backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yourself? Just a Woodbury resident. Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel prior to your role? I had never watched the show before being on it. After the first day of filming, I watched it from the beginning. Who are your favorite characters? Michonne because she is such a badass and Daryl because I've always liked Norman Reedus. ' ' What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show? It was always very intense but fun. The actors were always concentrating and in character, with the exception of Merle. Everyone though, from the cast to crew, was very kind and made for a pleasant environment. And us extras spent so much time together that we pretty much turned into a little family, which made the 12 plus hour days bearable. Was there anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? There was a lot that didn't make it, especially from the arena. I'd probably have to re-watch it to remember specifics. Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? It was all interesting. When we were shooting the arena scenes, Cheryl Jones Harvey and I were running together and I had to fake an injury and took her down with me. And Merle was always saying or doing something to make us laugh. Also, eating lunch with the zombies was interesting and a bit difficult because they were so disgusting looking. What was the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? ''' Just being a part of something that so many people love. And I got to know some really great people. '''If a zombie apocalypse were to happen which character from the show do you think you would be most like? Probably Maggie. She's tough, but still sensitive. If a zombie apocalypse were to happen, would you rather be in Woodbury or the prison? I'd rather be in Woodbury, but with the people from the prison, not the crazy Governor. Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? I'm not currently working anything. I'm in my last semester for an accounting degree, but hopefully I can pick it back up after. Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! No problem. Good talking to you. Category:Interviews